


Primed and Ready

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Traits, Arrogance, Banter, Begging, Captivity, Crying, Cunt Tease, Depression, Despair, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fear, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insults, Interspecies Sex, Mocking, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Pride, Prison, References to Canon, Restraints, Season/Series 05, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Teasing, Threats, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Having been quite the nuisance, Prime decides his little sister needs some... discipline.Something only he can provide, considering his vast experience with unruly subjects.
Relationships: Catra & Horde Prime (She-Ra), Catra/Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Primed and Ready

**Author's Note:**

> (This was meant to be part of a She-Ra game. But: global events and stuff had that game cancelled. But upon request, I translated it into canon-ish.)

Catra hissed and tugged against her restraints. The feisty feline glared daggers around her confinement cell as she tugged at her shackles in vain. The door to the chamber slid open as the dictator casually strolled in. “YOU!” Catra barked out. Prime casually adjusted his locks as he raised a brow at her. “Yes?” he politely replied, the corners of his mouth curled ever so slightly upwards.

“I see you finally decided to regain consciousness.” He pointed out dismissively. “Where’s sparkles?” Catra snarled. “Oh, she was fine... until you decided to interfere...” Prime noted. Catra’s ears folded back before standing upright. Her tail flicked aggressively as she narrowed her eyes. “What kind of sick game are you playing?” she hissed. Prime leaned against the wall and eyed her over.

“What makes you say it's sick?” He asked in amusement. The brunette blinked in surprise. “ **Why else am I naked?!** ” she shrieked, her voice cracked. “Oh, your clothes are currently being mended. They got quite scuffed during the... incident” He nonchalantly remarked. Catra stared at him for several seconds. “Don’t play smart with me! I’ve seen what you...” She hesitated for a moment. “What you ‘ _ do _ ’ to people!” she hissed.

Prime smirked at her. “I’m sorry you feel that way, little sister~” He replied. Catra glared at him. “Yeah, sure... just leave a girl naked and shackled in an empty room. That’s not suspicious at all.” She retorted dryly. “Hordak sucks cervix, but he at least had the bare necessities in his cells...” She said, then scrunched her nose.

“I mean... it’s more of a drain but...” She shook her head and focused on this... ‘man’. “Are you talking about a lavatory?” Prime asked in amusement. The far corner of the room sparked to life, startling the feline as she leapt to the opposite side of the room and hissed. A toilet materialized after the digital matrix faded out. “This is more than a mere cell. You underestimate my tech. It’s far more sophisticated than what my defective brother could accomplish.” Prime articulated.

Catra shook her head to snap out of it. “W-Whatever! Let me go, or else...” She hissed. “You’re not really in a position to negotiate, you know?” Prime noted. “Besides: Your manners need to improve before I’d let you see anyone. You have no respect or self-restraint.” He added. Catra’s ears perked up as she bared her fangs. She leapt towards the opening, but was yanked down by the chains mere centimetres from the door.

“Ngh... FUCK OFF! YOU DON’T GET TO LECTURE  **ME** !” she wheezed. “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I’VE BEEN THROUGH!” she howled. Prime frowned and eyed the hissterical girl. “See, this is what I’m talking about.” He said as he slowly shook his head. “Besides. I  **do** know. I had a look at my brother's memories... So I’m aware of some of your past trauma.” He pointed out.

Catra’s eyes widened in horror. Prime smiled in response and cupped her chin. “Oh, don’t worry. Soon I’ll know  **everything** ~.” He noted in a sickly sweet tone, then stroked his chin. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice you tried to take the easy way out?” he asked, amused. “You wanted me to kill you, die a martyr~” he cooed. “Oh, I am even a little excited to find out why you are so keen to end your suffering~” he added.

“I have looked over the footage, it's not the usual ‘noble sacrifice’ I’ve seen hundreds of times. Your pitch, heart rate and eyes... they tell a different story. You didn’t have that spark, the fire of determination. Knowing you were dying for a good cause... no, you were sad, but relieved. You wanted it to be over... but, here in my empire: We don’t take the easy way out~” he chimed as he let go of her.

Catra hissed and tried to take a swing at him, but failed horribly due to her restraints.”I do admire your determination. But you need to realize when to quit.” Prime explained. “I’m not going to kill you. You’re still of use to me. And I intend to find out why you even thought I’d let you off the hook that easily~” he elaborated. “That said... it’s best I teach you some humility. In a way your kin can understand.” He scoffed.

“I have since long moved past such trivial methods, but having watched your planet... you’re emotional, irrational and slaves to your biology.” He stated, then turned to the panel by the door and navigated the interface. Catra was suddenly lifted off the ground, suspended mid-air as she began to flail wildly. Before she really could say anything, she was gently flung backwards against the wall. 

She braced for impact, but was carefully lined up against the wall. Her arms and legs spread as they clicked in place against the wall. Catra glanced over her predicament before her pupils dilated. She struggled feebly against her restraints as Prime casually approached her, inspecting her body. “Your physique looks good. Not a great specimen, but you are above average. I see my brothers did their job tending to your wounds, as expected.” He concluded. 

“W-WHAT?!” Catra exclaimed, her voice cracked. Prime raised an eyebrow. “What? You expect me to leave you with open cuts and bruises? Infections have been one of the top causes of fatalities in battles. Granted, with my medical expertise, I could keep you alive as a head if I wanted. But why would I waste a perfectly good host?” He explained calmly. “Y-You can’t just do that!” Catra squeaked.

Prime chuckled. “I am highly amused by the fact that neither you nor Adora have the slightest concern about being seen naked. But: You both freak out over someone taking care of you. Not sure what I expected from such a backwards planet.” He added. Catra’s eyes dilated. “My brother may have run a... sub-optimal reign. But he certainly gave me lots of useful information.” He noted with a smirk.

“Not that I needed that much more, after the spectacle during dinner~” he chimed. “Granted, he rarely got out and fulfilled his purpose. But I scanned his memories for you, and well... you are terrible at hiding your true feelings. Despite his incompetence I was able to piece together what you truly feel for this ‘Adora’... it will be fun to dig deeper and unravel why you attempted suicide just to avoid her...” He whispered into her ear.

Catra tensed up and glared at him. “W-Whatever! Let’s just get this over with!” she hissed and narrowed her eyes. She gave a defiant smirk. “Good luck trying to get in though.” she chimed as she flashed her teeth. “Oh little sister... you have a lot to learn.” Prime responded. He cupped her chin. Catra folded her ears as her jaw trembled. He made a sudden movement with his free hand. The feline mewled and cowered.

“Trying to act tough when you’re scared, sad or angry is far from always a good choice. I’ve seen this song and dance dozens of times, so just drop the act.” Prime clarified. “S-Shut up! Just use me and be done with it already!” the feline hissed through grit teeth. The edges of her eyes began to tear up. “You think everyone is out to get you, don’t you?” Prime asked. Catra stared at him in disbelief. 

“You  **LITERALLY** ‘got me’! What are you talking about?” Catra sputtered as her voice cracked. “You have me captive and lined up for... for...” She croaked as she trailed off. “Now, you wouldn’t learn anything in case I did something like that.” Prime stated. “That only gives you a clear antagonist, and something you can ‘endure’. It’d be very counterproductive to your training.” He noted. 

Catra tried to avert her gaze, but was held firmly in place. “W-What are you talking about? There’s only one thing you  **can** do! The only difference is what the person has between their legs. And since you’re a guy.... You won’t fit!” Catra huffed. Prime scoffed and gave her a disgusted look. “I wouldn’t even let my clones touch such filth... even if I hadn’t fixed such defects in my species.” He stated.

“Such methods are impure, unpredictable. Why take such a risk when I already have the perfect life form? Cloning is pure, uncontaminated. Avoids any genetic defects. It’s a trivial distraction.” He added dismissively. Even if I hadn’t modified that evolutionary dead end, what makes you think I’d lower myself to do such an act with an inferior being?” he snorted as he eyed her, unimpressed.

Catra’s arms shook as she teared up. Prime smirked. “Besides: Your statement is only half true.” He teased. Catra looked at him confused and snivelled. “I am aware we’re not compatible interspecies wise. That doesn’t change any of my plans~” he added before removing his hand. Catra stared at him, incomprehension washed over her. “Prepare to have your horizons expanded upon, young lady~” Prime said with a flair.

He brushed through her mane a few times before moving down, tentatively caressing around her breasts as she gauged for her reaction. Catra’s yellow eye twitched briefly as she glared at him. “Not your thing, hm?” Prime asked, eliciting a hiss in response. He shrugged and moved down to the pubis, running through her bush. “Why are you still dressed?!” Catra snapped at her captor.

He smirked and winked at her. “So naive.” Prime chimed before he started to stroke along her mons. “H-Hey! Stop that!” Catra demanded with a snarl. Prime hushed her comfortingly, then pressed a thumb in near her pubic bone. Catra’s fur stood on end as she snapped to attention, a mewl escaped her throat. “Interesting. Seems your race has the ‘sweet spot’ as well~” Prime noted casually.

Catra wheezed. “What... what did you do? ... what ARE you doing?” she murmured. “Disciplining you.” Prime stated firmly. “K-Knock it off... I’m feeling... weird.” Catra pleaded. “Implying you need that blood elsewhere?” Prime asked cheekily. He slid his fingers closer to her lips, brushing along the edges of her minora. Catra squirmed and feebly tried to pull free, but the shackles were glued to the wall.

“S-Stop it! My mind isn’t... I don’t...” She whimpered. “Curious... I figured you’d be less mentally dependent on your arousal...” Prime mused. Catra began to tear up further. “Please...” She whispered. Prime withdrew his hand, nodding. “That’s a good start.” He noted. Catra took several deep breaths to calm down. She suddenly jerked and growled, fixated on the man.

“Are you... you trying to get me to plead and grovel?” she snapped and tried to lunge forward to bite him. But her head couldn’t quite reach. Prime frowned and sighed. “Pity... you were doing so well. You’re not yet ready to join us, little sister.” He said and placed his finger at the base of her slit, running it slowly up to the top as she shivered, her composure instantly shattered. He gave a careful push against her sensitive bead.

He smirked in amusement. “You have barbs on it... peculiar~” He acknowledged. Catra’s cheeks flared up. “S-So what?!” she coughed between sputters. Prime quirked a brow. “You don’t even know what that implies, do you?” he shook his head. “For a relatively easily observable physical feature, you sure are ignorant about it.” He pointed out before going back to stroking along her length nonchalantly.

Catra tossed her mane and shivered. “Stop trying to get me hard!” she hissed with a quaver. “I’m not trying~” Prime teased and pushed in against the sweet spot on her pubis. Catra mewled and extended her claws with grit teeth. “Y-You’re cheating...” Catra wheezed. “Exploiting your opponents weaknesses is tactical, not ‘cheating’~” Prime replied sweetly. Sweat ran down Catra's forehead as her knees buckled slightly.

Prime removed his hand and lifted it to his face, rubbing the thumb against the index finger. He pulled them apart as a strand of lubricant stretched between the two before breaking in half. Catra squirmed as she grew flustered and averted her gaze. “What was it you said? ‘Trying’?” Prime noted condescendingly. Catra flicked an ear and looked at him in a daze. “Piss off...” she mumbled. 

He placed a hand next to her head and leaned on it. The teenager eyed him anxiously as he reached down and took a firm, but gentle grip around her hood. Catra tensed up and took a sharp inhale of air, her pupils shaking. “You wouldn’t...” She squeaked. Without missing a beat, Prime began to jill her off, stroking the diminutive hood back and forth. Catra arched her back as she flared her nostrils.

“S-Stop that!” Catra hissed as she strained her biceps. “You’re tense... haven’t tended to yourself, have you? ... nor have anyone else?” Prime asked mockingly. Catra bit the air and let out a guttural noise. “That’s none of your business!” she stuttered. Prime ran his hand through the back of Catra’s mane, brushing through it as she winced. The flesh rolling over the delicate bead as Catra forcefully shut her eyes.

“K-Knock it off! This isn’t funny any more!” she growled. Prime sped up and gauged her reaction. A brief whimper escaped her throat. He slowed down in response, going slow and gentle. Catra flared her nostrils and grit her teeth. “S-Seriously... stop... I-I can’t...” She trailed off, her body tense as her breathing became strained. She tried to speak, but it only came out slurred.

She attempted to cross her legs and pull back, but she was firmly locked in place. “You’re awfully impatient. We’re barely a minute in. I have suspicions where your reckle-” Prime was cut off by an ear piercing yowl as Catra’s entire body shuddered as her body attempted to keel over. He was taken off guard, but quickly went to gently press against her swollen nub as the contractions coursed through her.

After several more seconds, the feline’s body went limp as she breathed shakily, faint tears lining the corners of her eyes. “L-Look what you did...” She snivelled. “I hope you’re happy...” She hissed and glanced to the side in shame. Prime removed his thumb carefully, and caused her to flinch briefly. “You’re on quite the hair trigger, little sister~” he chuckled. “It fits your temper.” He added. 

“You gonna mock me for it, huh?” Catra croaked. “Actually, I find it most efficient. The majority of child bearers within a species are... very slow. I had assumed I would have had more time to prime you for your rebirth.” Prime admitted. Catra scoffed. “Bah... ‘assumed’... that’s what everyone does about me...” She murmured as her ears drooped. Her will to fight mostly drained.

Her eyes suddenly shot open. “R-Rebirth?” she mewled. “Sch... don’t get worked up, I just calmed you down. It will all be over soon, little sister.” Prime noted. “As soon as you’ve learned it's pointless to struggle, you shall be born anew!” he added. Catra weakly raised her head to make eye contact. “Screw you... all you’ve done is to further humiliate me! ... I-I didn’t need you to see that.” she mewled. 

“Oh, but I see ALL, little sister. You only delay the inevitable. You can say all you want, but you won’t get to take the easy way out...” Prime cooed with a sickening grin. “I’ll have to alter my method a bit, but I won’t hesitate to reprimand you again.” He said sternly. “Just... torture me!” the feline hissed weakly. “Tsk, tsk. That’s for uncouth savages.” He noted as he cupped her cheeks with a smirk.

“Just look at you, ‘kitten’. You’re a mess. And you’ll keep being one without my guidance.” He said while brushing through her hair. “You  **want** me to hurt you. But, don’t worry: The pool isn’t without pain. It’s a necessary part of your rejuvenation.” He added as he squeezed on her cheeks. “Besides: I can tell this  **bothers** you... which is  _ exactly _ why I do it. To watch that light in your eyes flicker out.” He purred.

“W-What do you know? You’re just an angry old fart that doesn’t understand love!” Catra barked. Prime scoffed at her. “Please, that’s just a chemical reaction. Get over yourself.” He noted as he shook his head. “NO!” Catra howled. “I could remove  **all** of your sexual urges with a simple surgery. ‘Love’ is just a chemical imbalance. It makes you weak.” He sneered. Catra’s lower lip trembled.

“Until the hope has left your body, I will resume breaking you down until you realize that there’s nothing you can do, to stop it.” He chimed snidely as he reached down and Catra’s eyes widened in panic. “NO! DO-” she was cut off mid-shriek as Prime gently pinched a firm grip on her family jewel once more. Catra yelped in pain as the shackles got yanked violently. Prime flinched and let go of her pearl. 

“What the... do you have a refractory period?” he asked with intrigue. Catra let a sob slip before she managed to steel herself, glaring daggers at him. “F-Fuck off... I didn’t choose it...” Catra hiccuped. “My, my~ Aren’t you full of surprises?” Prime asked in a demeaning tone. “You could have  **asked!** ... asshole...” Catra wheezed. Prime shot her a mock, apologetic smile. “That is true.” He confirmed. 

“J-Just leave me alone...” Catra whispered and clenched her eyes shut. “I can actually cut this session short. You’re in no condition to be enlightened anyhow.” Prime replied and forced her to make eye contact. “Hm... that’ll have to do. There’s still some fight in your eyes. But by far an overwhelming grief and desire to end your suffering.” He sneered slightly. “Hopefully it’s easily corrected when I come back.” He said.

The leader backed out of the room, going over the panel as he did. Catra was slowly lowered to the floor where she laid quivering. A floor level bed materialized at the same time as her shackles unlocked and clipped to the wall. She barely registered it. It took her a minute to slowly crawl over to the bed where she finally curled up in it. “Go away...” She mewled. Prime hushed her comfortingly.

“Now, now: Don’t be like that. Oh, and if you try anything stupid: Do know any wounds will be cauterized, slowly. I do believe I mentioned how far superior my medical advancements are... And if so: I’d have to repeat this... lecture. But this time: I wouldn’t be as merciful as to stop just because you have a refractory period~” He chimed. Catra’s hands shakily moved away from her wrists. “Please...” She hiccuped.

“There’s food if you need it. Just ask the room and you shall receive. Soon, you’ll be ready to enter the cleansing light of Prime, little sister!” He explained. Catra whispered something inaudible, but the lighting in the room quickly dimmed itself as she hugged herself tightly. Prime stroked his chin in contemplation before he turned to leave. As the door shut behind him, he accepted a towel from a nearby clone and casually wiped his hand. “Pathetic... there was barely anything left to break.” He scoffed. “At least I picked the right method, as always. They are so predictable~” he mused to himself. 

*


End file.
